The Naked Truth
by Kalib Odiv
Summary: What would have April have been like if Kaori and Kosei were honest about their feelings about each other from the very beginning? Will Kaori be able to work with him to see the true beauty in the notes they play or is it too late for either of them to truly be themselves
1. Chapter 1

Kosei Arima walked around the park slowly as he looked around, he knew Tsubaki would be pissed if she found out that he had decided to skip out on school today. To be honest he didn't know exactly why he felt the urge to leave the school, he guessed he just needed to get out and get some fresh air. Though he knew for a fact that if he had to pass by the piano room in his school again today that he would most likely lose his mind. Kosei didn't know why but ever since the day that he just snapped during the recital after his mother's death he didn't really know if he would ever be able even sit at a piano ever again with having another panic attack. While he was lost in thought he had walked into a playground area in the park where a melodica's music brought him back to the present as he found himself looking at a blonde-haired girl wearing a pink dress with what seemed to be another white long sleeve dress underneath. At the moment she seemed to be playing the melodica for the three kids that were watching her at the moment, though after a while the kids complained about the pigeons not showing up.

"Maybe they will show up if we all play together." The girl told the kids.

All the kids cheered in agreement before all three of them climbed up onto the jungle gym with the girl. As they all played the melody on their own instruments as Kosei just watched quietly in awe of how gracefully the girl was playing and just by how freely she seemed to move with the music. Kosei honestly never knew that sort of feeling with music thanks to how his mom used to ride his back about practicing every day whenever he wasn't at school or with his friends if he was able to sneak away with them, even though in the end he would end up getting in trouble. As the kids and the girl got finished with the melody the kids pointed in excitement as a few pigeons flew down and landed nearby. Kosei was surprised when he saw the girl crying slightly as he looked at her worriedly. As the girl looked over and saw Kosei she blushed slightly and he looked away slightly, feeling as if he had seen something he shouldn't have. As he rubbed the back his neck slightly, jumping slightly when he heard her clear her throat in front of her.

"Are you Kosei Arima?" The girl asked him.

Kosei felt his heart stop for a moment at the girl knowing who he was, he remember the chat he had with his friend Tsubaki yester day how when someone found the person they truly felt affection for their world seemed to be brighter and as he looked at the girl in front of his whole world seemed to do exactly that as her hair seemed to glow like golden silk and her pale eyes sparkled like none he had seen before.

"Yeah, you know who I am?" Kosei asked her slightly confused.

"Of course I do silly, you are Tsubaki and Watari's friend right?" The girl asked him.

"Oh yeah I am." Kosei replied a little downtrodden from how she may know him.

Suddenly the girl punched his arm as she giggled cutely.

"Oh come on now, I was only joking." The girl told him. "You may think that you are invisible Kosei, but for the people who know who they are looking at you can never stop shining."

Kosei was once again surprised by how kind the girl was being to him even though they had just met, though he still felt some sort of magnetic attraction to her as he smiled softly. Though yet again he was brought back down to earth as he heard a familiar voice from behind him and he looked behind him to se Tsubaki glaring at him slightly.

"Kosei, is this were you snuck off to instead of coming to school today?" Tsubaki asked him as she walked over before smiling softly to the other girl. "Oh hey there Kaori, I see you two have already met."

Kaori smiled softly as she glanced at Kosei for a moment before raising an eyebrow at Tsubaki.

"Wheres Watari, Tsubaki?" Kaori asked her.

Tsubaki put her hands up slightly before rubbed her face slightly.

"I swore he said that he would meet us here." Tsubaki replied. "I am sure he is on his way here."

Kaori looked down at her phone before she sighed softly.

"Uh, Tsubaki I kind of lost track time but when he does get here why don't you two come to Towa Hall?" Kaori asked her. "I'm in the violin competition and I want all of you to come watch."

Tsubaki nodded before she looked at Kosei who seemed slightly less than enthused at the idea of going anywhere near the music hall, but before either of them could say anything Tsubaki watched as Kaori grabbed Kosei's hand. She continued to watch as Kaori dragged Kosei towards the music hall as the teen did his best to keep up with her and as they ran Kaori grabbed her leggings and shoes from the tree they had been in.

Once Kaori and Kosei got to the music hall Kaori looked back at Kosei to see that he was a ghostly pale color as if all the life had drained out of him.

"Kosei are you alright?" Kaori asked him, worried now.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…I just haven't been here in a long time…" Kosei replied quietly.

Kaori looked down at her feet, feeling bad about dragging him back here as she remembered the news about when he was younger.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Kaori told him. "I just got caught up in everything and I forgot to think about how you might feel being here again."

This time Kaori felt him squeeze her shoulder as he did his best to smile for her.

"No need to feel bad Kaori…" Kosei told her as he focused on her. "If it means that you have someone in the audience who is there for you…I can handle it."

Kaori teared up slightly as she looked at Kosei, hugging him tightly before the two of them went into the music and even though she did her best to hide it Kosei could feel her hand trembling slightly in his own though he couldn't really figure out why.

"Don't worry about the competition Kaori, I am sure you will do great…" Kosei told her.

"Thank you Kosei…I just hope Tsubaki and Watari get here to see it." Kaori replied as she smiled softly back at him.

Kaori hugged Kosei again before she left to get ready for the competition and he went to find a few seats for himself, Tsubaki, and Watari. Though as the preliminaries started Kosei was shocked to only see Tsubaki making her way over to where he was seated.

"Where's Watari?" Kosei asked her, slightly annoyed that he hadn't shown up yet.

"I don't know, maybe he got caught up at soccer practice at school but he hasn't messaged me." Tsubaki replied. "What about you?"

Kosei checked his phone and shook his head as he sighed softly, looking at towards the stage at the violinist currently performing with their accompanying pianist.

"I thought competitions where supposed to done solo, whats up with the pianist?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Certain competitions allow for an accompanying pianist of the violinist's choice." Kosei replied as he continued to the watch the performances.

"How did Kaori seem before she went to get ready?" Tsuaki asked him.

"She had the usual preperformance jitters and was hoping that the both of you would be able to get here, though I am sure she will be happy to see that you made it in time." Kosei replied as he glanced at her.

"Also is it normal for everyone to play the same piece of music." Tsubaki asked him.

"Yeah, these competitions are based a lot on accuracy and how well the person can play it." Kosei replied.

Tsubaki nodded as she started to watch the performances as well as one by one it a was soon Kaori turn to perform. Tsubaki sighed softly as she watched Kosei seemingly become even more interested in the competition as Kaori walked onto the stage with her current accompanying pianist. Though she saw his eye widen in surprise as Kaori started to play.

"Is everything alright Kosei?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Yeah…Kaori is playing the same piece of music but its like she taking it and making it her own…" Kosei replied.

"Is that bad?" Tsubaki asked.

"I mean she is playing it amazingly, but it won't help her earn points with some of the judges." Kosei replied as he gestures towards a judge who seemed to be completely irate at her playing. "Though it seems that from how entranced she has the audience that she has a good chance of winning Audience's Favorite…then again her pianist seems to be having issues keeping up with her."

"Audience's Favorite?" Tsubaki asked him

"It's given to the performer who the audience likes the best, so basically she would be able to still go onto the next round even if the judges didn't particularly like them." Kosei replied.

Tsubaki smiled softly as she went back to watching Kaori until she was finished though when she looked at Kosei.

"What's wrong Kosei…?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Something seems off with Kaori…she seems sad." Kosei replied.

Tsubaki looked off to the stage where Kaori was standing and she nodded, looking at Kaori's changed body language. As she started to go off the stage Kosei got up and Tsubaki followed him, but as they got to the area leading to the backstage area they were stopped.

"No one other than the contestants are allowed past this point." The bouncer told them.

"We understand that sir, but we need to check on our friend that just performed." Kosei told him.

The bouncer looked at Kosei before he nodded slightly.

"You are Kosei Arima, correct?" The bouncer asked him.

"Yes I am." Kosei replied.

The bouncer thought about for a moment but before he needed to let them past Kaori came out of the back area, hugging the two of them as she smiled softly.

"How are you feeling Kaori?" Tsubaki asked her.

"I'm fine." Kaori replied as she stepped back. "Just a little shaken up from the nerves."

Kosei and Tsubaki nodded even though Kosei had a hard time believing her after what he had experienced with his own mother, though he wasn't going to call her out about it if she wasn't feeling like talking about it if there was really something bigger going on. The three of them just walked over to a bench, sitting down together as a couple of young girls ran up to Kaori before offering her a small bouqitue of assorted flowers before Kaori happily accepted them. As the two girls ran off Kaori smelled the flower and Kosei and Tsubaki smiled at her. After that the last few performances went on the scores were posted and after most people had checked their scores Kaori, Kosei, and Tsubaki went up to check her place.

"I was able to get by as the Audience's Favorite." Kaori replied as she smiled softly.

"Those judges don't know what they are doing!" Tsubaki huffed slightly. "You were amazing."

"Well, the judges do look for adherence to the music's original play style." Kosei told her.

"It doesn't matter, I had fun while I was up there it looks like I was able to make an impression on the audience." Kaori replied happily.

Tsubaki and Kosei both nodded before the three friends made their way out of the music hall.

"It stinks that Watari couldn't make it." Kaori sighed as they walked towards their houses.

"Oh don't worry, I will be sure to have a word with him about this." Tsubaki told her as she tightened a fist.

"Its not a big deal Tsubaki, it really isn't." Kaori replied as she looked at the two of them. "I'm more than glad that you two were able to make it."

"I mean you were the one wanting to meet him Kaori and he just stood you up!" Tsubaki told her.

Kosei sighed softly as he felt a little pain thinking that Kaori was interested in his best friend, though she only shrugged at Tsubaki's statement.

"Well, my house is down this way." Kaori told them as she gestured down one of the roads opposite of Tsubaki's and Kosei's houses. "I guess I will see the two of you at school tomorrow?"

Kosei and Tsubaki both nodded before Kosei stepped forward.

"Uh, Kaori…do you mind if I walk you home?" Kosei asked her. "I want to make sure you get home safe."

Kaori smiled softly as she nodded. "I don't see why not Kosei."

Tsubaki sighed softly and did her best to smile as she waved to her two friends as they walked off. She could see that Kosei was interested in Kaori but she couldn't exactly tell why it hurt her so much to see it, she was happy for him that he seemed happy but it still hurt.

As Kosei and Kaori walked she gently grabbed his arm as she looked up at blooming night sky.

"I wish there weren't so many lights on at night, I like being able to see the stars at night." Kaori whispered.

Kosei nodded as he gently wrapped his arm around hers as he looked at her.

"You really did amazing today Kaori…" Kosei told her.

"Thank you Kosei, though I am sure you are wondering why I wasn't too worried about the judges?" Kaori asked him as she stopped and looked at him.

Kosei only nodded as he looked back at her, feeling his breath catch slightly as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Well, its pretty simple to me." Kaori replied as she smiled softly. "Why play music if you can't enjoy it while you play, and why play for a few select people when there is a whole audience there watching you? Besides, my goal is to live in the heart of those who listen to me play, whether I win or lose if even one person remembers my performance then I have succeeded."

Kosei nodded as he looked at Kaori smile, eventually she turned and started running towards her house dragging him along behind her. Once they were at her house Kosei doubled over slightly to catch his breath before he glanced up at Kaori.

"Warn me next time you are going to do that…" Kosei told her as he regained his composure.

"Oh live a little Kosei." Kaori replied as she patted his should gently.

As Kosei stood back up he looked at Kaori smile and decided that his question about what was really going on could wait. He didn't want to ruin the moment as he smiled back at her, he was surprised as Kaori hugged him tightly though he quickly hugged her back.

"Thank you for walking me home Kosei…" Kaori told him.

Kosei only nodded as Kaori's mom opened the door, smiling at the both of them. Before Kosei could do anything Kaori kissed his cheek quickly and ran inside, giggling softly to herself as he was left there with a smile on his face. After a while he went back to his house to fix something for dinner before he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaori ran downstairs quickly as her mom called her downstairs, smiling as she saw Kosei waiting for her in his usual perfect school uniform. She fixed her shirt before hugging Kosei tightly saying good-bye to her parents before her and Kosei left to go to school with Kaori holding onto her school jacket as they walked. Tsubaki was already at school at softball practice where Kosei and Kaori found her, cheering her on as she worked. They continued to watch her and as Watari walked over and waved at them though Kaori was a little cold to him, turning her head from him as she leaned against Kosei slightly. Watari sighed as he put his hands in his pocket as Kosei leaned in to talk to Kaori.

"At least try to give him a chance please, for me?" Kosei asked her quietly.

"I am still going to be pissed for a while Kosei…" Kaori told him. "He never even tried to let anyone know that he wouldn't be able to make it to the recital."

Kosei nodded as he looked at Tsubaki walking over to them, hugging Kaori tightly before she hugged Kosei and Watari before she looked at Kaori.

"Did Kosei treat you nicely while you two walked here?" Tsubaki asked him.

"He was a real gentleman and he even promised to take me to get something to eat after school." Kaori replied as she gently hugged Kosei. "Is that right Kosei?"

Kosei nodded as he sighed. "Yeah she told me about a nearby café that she was wanting to go to."

Tsubaki smiled and punch Kosei in the arm playfully as she smiled softly.

"Well I am glad you two are getting along so well." Tsubaki told them, as she did her best not to let the worry she felt show on her face.

Tsubaki sighed as she turned away from them, she was happy that Kosei seemed to have found someone that was making him happy though she didn't know why she was she felt so bad at the same. When she looked back the both of them were waving good-bye to her and Watari as he made his way over to Tsubaki.

"Do you know what is what is wrong with your friend Tsubaki?" Watari asked her.

Tsubaki glared at him as she turned towards him and put a finger against his chest.

"That was the friend tha wanted to meet you yesterday you idiot." Tsubaki growl. "Where the hell were you?"

"Sorry, I was held back slightly with soccer and lost track of time." Watari told her as he held up his hands defensively.

"Well a text would have been nice to let us know instead of her thinking that you just didn't care." Tsubaki told him before she headed towards the locker room to get changed for class.

Kaori sighed softly as she rubbed her face gently, leaning against the lockers as Kosei got his stuff ready for class.

"Are you alright Kaori?" Kosei asked her as he gently squeezed her shoulder.

"I guess, its just that seeing Watari just standing there and not acting like he didn't just ghost us yesterday." Kaori replied as she shook her head.

Kosei smiled softly as he gently brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Well, at least try to give him a chance as a friend alright?" Kosei asked again. "I am not asking for you to do it right away but eventually alright?"

Kaori huffed slight and crossed her arms before she nodded. "Alright, but only because you asked so nicely, but I am only going to give him one more chance and that's that."

Kosei nodded, knowing not to push for any further. He knew what Watari did yesterday was hurtful for Kaori and there was no sort of excuse that he could think of to make it any better as he finished getting his stuff. After he closed his locker he walked with Kaori to her first class and felt his face heat up slightly again as she kissed his cheek softly before walking into her class and sitting down leaving him to go to his own homeroom.

As the lunch bell rang to let people out Kosei quickly made his way up to the roof where he usually ate his lunch and he was surprised to find Kaori already up there waiting for his with a brown paper bag in her hands.

"Oh hey Kaori. What are you doing up here?" Kosei asked her as he looked at the bag.

"Well, I noticed that you didn't seem to have a lunch so I ran over to the nearby convenience store and got some egg sandwiches since that since to be all that you tend to eat." Kaori told him. "You seriously need to get a better diet Kosei."

Kaori leaned towards Kosei as she put her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"I know, I know." Kosei sighed. "I like the sandwiches and they are pretty cheap to get."

Kaori sighed and shook her head before they both sat down. Kaori opened up the bag and reached in before pulling out a sandwich for each of them, handing one to Kosei as she wrapped her own. They both started to eat as Kaori leaned against Kosei slightly, smiling softly. After they got done eat Kaori moved so that she was sitting in front of Kosei.

"Can I ask you something Kosei?" Kaori asked him as she looked at him.

Kosei raised an eyebrow as her looked at her. "What's up Kaori?"

"So uh… my accompanying pianist kind of quit after the stunt I pulled in the qualifiers" Kaori told him sheepishly as she smiled slightly.

Kosei nodded slowly as he ran a hand through his hair gently. "I would have to think about it Kaori. I am really rusty so I don't know how well it go over with the judges."

Kaori smiled as she hugged Kosei tightly. "Thank you Kosei, this really means a lot to me…"

Kosei nodded again as he rubbed her back gently as he held onto her and after a while they got up and made their way back down into the school.

After school was over Kosei and looked around as he didn't see Kaori around anywhere, though he did see Tsubaki and made his way over to her.

"Hey Tsubaki, do you know where Kaori is?" Kosei asked her.

"I think she said she had to go to the hospital to check on someone." Tsubaki told him.

Kosei nodded as he put his bag over her shoulder. "Thanks Tsubaki, I will talk to you later."

Tsubaki only nodded as Kosei ran out of the school, making his way to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Kosei runs over to the main major hospital in town, his face already bright red and his breathing ragged as he forced himself to keep going as his mind raced for why Kaori would've had to go to hospital as the memories of his mom flashed through his mind. He stopped by the café they planned to go to and as soon as he looked at the menu he figured he may have a good idea of what Kaori wanted as he ordered it. After he go the food he ran out of the café and started making his way back towards the hospital. As he sprinted through the doors of the hospital the receptionist at the front desk jumped as she looked up at him.

"May I help you sir?" The receptionist asked him.

"Kaori Miyazono, did she come in any time earlier?" Kosei asked her.

"I am sorry, but I cannot divulge confidential info." She told him.

Kosei nodded as Kaori's mom ran up to him and hugged him tightly. As Kosei hugged her back slightly she took him over to where Kaori's room was where she was sitting in a hospital bed with an I.V. drip in her hand and hooked up to a monitor. As they walked into the room Kaori's eyes widen as she saw Kosei.

"K-Kosei, what you doing here?" Kaori asked him.

Kosei walked over to her worried as he saw he paler complexion, sitting down in a nearby seat as he gently took one of her hands in his own.

"Tsubaki told me that you had to go to the hospital during one of your classes together…" Kosei told her. "I came as soon as she told me."

Kaori nodded as she looked down at her hand in his. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this Kosei."

Kosei shook his head as he squeezed her hand carefully. "There is no need to apologize Kaori, but you don't have to hide this sort of stuff from us alright. You have friends that care about you."

Kaori wiped her eyes gently with her other hand as she nodded slightly. "I know… I just don't want anyone to worry about me…"

"Alright, I will keep quiet about this for now." Kosei told her. "Though I want you to be honest to me about how you are feeling, just so that you have someone at school that knows what's going on and can help when you need it."

Kaori sighed and nodded as she looked at Kosei before she glared at him slightly, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"You better not treat me like a piece of glass Kosei, and please just tell anyone that asks that it is anemia." Kaori told him as he put his hands up defensively and nodded.

Kaori smiled and kissed his cheek softly before she let go of the collar of his shirt. "Good, and I am still sorry. I know we had plans to go to the café after school."

Kosei rubbed the back of his head only thinking the kiss on the cheek was just as a thank you for keeping her secret.

"Its no worry Kaori." Kosei told her. "I figured you could something to boost your mood while being in here so I brought you something."

As Kosei held up the bag from the café Kaori's eyes lit up as she smiled more and her mom moved the food tray for her to eat as Kosei put the box on the tray. As Kaori open it Kosei could see her overall mood begin to change and improve as her mom left to get some utensils from the hospital cafeteria.

"I didn't know what you would have gotten if we were both there so I got you something more on the sweeter side just to be safe." Kosei told her as he smiled slightly.

"You know that you didn't have to Kosei, but I do appreciate the gesture and it is sweet that you thought about me through all of this…" Kaori told him. "How did you even get this past the front desk?"

Kaori smiled and looked at the sugary treat in front of her being waffles with strawberries, whipped cream, and a chocolate drizzle on top of it.

"Well, I don't think the receptionist really had time to notice it before your mom got me." Kosei chuckled softly as Kaori's mom already came back with some utensils.

As Kaori digged into the waffles Kosei got up. "I will be back, I just need to drop some stuff off at my house."

"Thank you Kosei, I am glad you came by it really helps her out to have someone else she can confide in." Kaori's mom told him.

Kosei nodded and smiled softly before he left to leave his stuff at his house and made himself some dinner. After he ate, he went upstairs freezing as he looked at the door to the old piano was wide open. Kosei took awhile as he let his heartbeat level out before he made his way over to the door and slammed it shut. Tsubaki jumped as she heard the door slam, looking out the window in her room to see Kosei walking into his room before putting his bag down on his bed. She watched as he grabbed a different bag, putting some clothes in it along with his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Kosei is everything alright?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Yeah, just going to be spending the night with Kaori." Kosei told her as he zipped up the bag.

"Is she alright?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Yeah, she is just dealing with a little bit of anemia and she forgot to take any supplements this morning." Kosei replied.

Tsubaki nodded as Kosei put the duffle bag over his shoulder before getting his back pack on as well.

"Well let her know that I hope everything is alright." Tsubaki told him.

"I will, she looked pretty good when I went to the hospital." Kosei told her.

"It seems like she is in good hands and I don't want to suffocate her with too many people being around her at once, so you better take good care of her Kosei." Tsubaki replied, playfully pointing her baseball at him.

Kosei nodded trying to figure out why the both main girls he knew right now were making playful threats towards him recently before he got ready and headed back towards the hospital. When he got back it was already dark but once he got to Kaori's room he found that she was still awake.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep right now Kaori?" Kosei asked her as he put his bag down by a wall with a window overlooking the park.

"Well, I didn't want to go to sleep without someone around in case anything happened, and I told my mom to go home so she could be ready for work tomorrow." Kaori replied as she shifted around in the hospital bed slightly with a light blush on her cheeks.

Kosei nodded as he pulled up a chair beside her bed before gently placing a hand on her arm with a kind smiled on his face.

"Its alright Kaori, I am right here and I won't leave any time tonight." Kosei told her as he gently squeezed one of her hands gently.

Kaori smiled and scooted over in the bed as she gently pulled on Kosei's arm with her. He sighed softly as he moved to lay down next to her with Kaori get resting her cheek on his chest.

"Kosei, are you really good with being my accompanying pianist?" Kaori asked him. "Tsubaki told me about what happened with your mom and all that…"

Kosei nodded as he took a deep breath, doing his best to keep his breath or voice from shaking as memories he has tried to block away try their best to resurface to the front of his mind.

"Its…its fine Kaori" Kosei replied as he held up a hand to look at it for a bit. "I may be a little rusty though… and that could ruin your chances of going any further in the competition."

"I never really cared about the competition Kosei, I play the violin on stage for everyone to enjoy." Kaori told him. "So what if the judges don't like it? As long as we are have a good time and make good memories doing so, isn't that what really matters?"

Kosei nodded slightly, though Kaori words stuck a bit of surprise in him. Of course he never believe a competition could be anything less than serious much less something that was fun in any way. Kaori, as if knowing a bit of what he was thinking gently grabbed his hand in her own as she smiled softly at him and she did so Kosei could feel something light up inside of himself again. It was just like when he first saw her at the park it felt like the world around him got brighter as the colors around them seemed to just pop out. He slowly reached out before he hesitated and put his hand down by his side.

"Is everything alright Kosei?" Kaori asked him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Kosei smiled at her. "Why don't we get some sleep? I don't want either of us to be too tired for school tomorrow."

Kaori nodded as she hugged Kosei as she rested her cheek on his chest. "I really appreciate this Kosei…"

Kosei smiled softly and nodded as he rubbed her back gently. "I will be here for you whenever you need me Kaori."

She smiled softly as she closed eyes, cuddling close against Kosei continuing to smile as she fell asleep. As this happened Kosei wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek against her head gently as he passed out.

The next morning Kosei sat up in the hospital bed as Kaori walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body, both of them blushed slightly before he nodded towards the bag that he had brought with him.

"I made sure to get some clean clothes for you on my way over." Kosei told her.

"Oh…th-thank you Kosei." Kaori replied as she walked over to his bag.

Kosei looked away as Kaori got her clothes out of his bag and stepped back into the bathroom to get changed. Eventually she came back out of the bathroom, holding a hairbrush one of the nurses at the hospital had brought for her before she offered it to Kosei.

"Could you brush out my hair for me Kosei?"

He nodded as he took the brush from her as she sat down on the bed with her back facing him. Kosei gently ran hand through her hair at first before starting to brush her hair out slowly, taking his time to be careful not hurt her as he brushed through any knots in her hair. As he continued to brush out her hair Kaori slowly started to lean back against him as she smiled more and Kosei could feel his heart skip a beat every so often in the process.

"I don't think I could ever tell you exactly how happy I am that you are here with me Kosei."

"I have told you before that you don't to have worry about me ever turning my back on you Kaori."

Kaori turned towards Kosei and turned towards him before she kissed him softly but they both jumped as they heard something get dropped by the door of her hospital room. As they both looked at the door their eye went wide as they saw Tsubaki standing at the door staring at them with a packet of homework on the ground by her feet, but before either of them could say anything Tsubaki ran off leaving the two them alone again.


End file.
